Arthur Jacks
Corporal Arthur Jacks is the childhood friend of Dashiell 'Dash' Parr, and a main character in Modern Warfare 1, Modern Warfare 2 and Zombie Strike. He is the second amputee in the Modern Warfare Series, after the final mission in Modern Warfare 1 when his arm was blown off by a grenade explosion when he grabbed it to save Dash. He has dark auburn hair, blue eyes and his 6"1. He also appears in the Zombie Strike DLC for Modern Warfare 1, and is set to star in his own video game. His main weapons are an M4A1 with an ACOG Sight and grenade launcher, and a Glock 17 pistol. In the zombie strike DLC, he carries an AK-47, a Stryker Crossbow and a Pitcairn and Putnam Scottish Muti-Barreled Flintlock Pistol, which carries 6 cartridges. Past Arthur Jacks was born on June 17th, 1994 in Metroville, USA. When he was 8 years old, he met Dashiell 'Dash' Parr and the two had been friends ever since. When he was 10, he usually caused trouble by playing pranks on his teacher, and after graduating from Metroville University at age 16, he and Dash enlisted in the United States Marine Corps after he got a degree in Military Tactics. He ranked up quickly, going from Private First Class to Corporal in 1 whole year, just like Dash. USMC Career In 2011, Arthur, along with Dash, were assigned to a massive platoon of USMC soldiers sent to kill Khaled Al-Asad after the execution of Arabian President, Yasir Al-Fulani. Fulani's execution ignited the Second Russian Civil War. They infiltrated the TV Station after battling through waves and waves of enemy forces, and Arthur pulled out his M1014 Shotgun and shot the door before kicking it in. He and his fellow marines didn't find Al-Asad there, and after that, a huge explosion rocked the ground and made the TV Station crumble. Arthur looked at the skies, which were now filled with C-130's and helicopters. The AC-130 then fired down on the city, destroying skyscrapers. Thousands of enemies went to ground level and a huge battle began. After 5 hours, it was night in the city as the team reached the now destroyed freeway, littered with fallen skyscrapers and trash with dead Marines and Russians lying in pools of blood. The team was then ambushed by several enemies firing from a nearby apartment building, but Arthur, Dash and some of the team managed to get into cover as a chopper crashed into the freeway, causing it to plummet to the destroyed streets below. Arthur, Dash and Vasquez manage to survive and go through the city, shooting all enemies in apartment buildings, destroyed buildings and a bog. Arthur, completely exhausted after 5 hours of being shot, hit by missiles and in a giant pile of 6,000 dead Marine corpses, calls in a chopper and an airstrike, which both destroy an enemy stronghold, which made the enemies retreat. Arthur then called a Napalm Strike on the enemies, which obliterated them, and the whole squad, now composing of 14 Marines, cheered in victory. Later, Arthur was a witness to the Nuclear Attack on the city, which was Al-Asad's fall back plan in case the OpFor was ever backed into a corner. Arthur watched from a helicopter as the Nuke went off, and the Nuke obliterated the city, destroying buildings, skyscrapers and making every Helicopter in the sky crash into buildings and into the street. Arthur was one of the few Marine survivors of the blast, including Dash as the two were out of the blast radius. Arthur was then reassigned to the SAS, where he and Dash assisted Captain Price's Squad in capturing Al-Asad. They cleared out the houses in the Cliffside, before reaching Al-Asad's farm at the top of the cliff. They killed the security detail and watched as Arthur and Dash savagely beat and tortured Al-Asad. They tortured Zakhaev's location out of Al-Asad, before Arthur mercilessly killed him with a shot to the head. The team was then extracted and they headed for a Nuclear Missile Base, where Zakhaev threatened to launch several Nukes at critical cities in the U.S. such as Washington D.C., Chicago, Seattle and several others. Arthur and Dash are tasked with Sniper Support.